


The quiet before the dawn

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: For Michael peace comes before sunrise when Alex is sleeping next to him.Angst/sad. Loving.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The quiet before the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Roswell nm or any charecters.

There were times when Michael wished he had the power to stop time. Lying on his side he watched the rise and fall of Alex's chest as he breathed. Lying together on the cramped airstream bed Michael waited for these moments when the noise in his head would go quiet and Alex was next to him. Open, unguarded, safe.

You are the missing piece of me I yearn for.  
Hard to discover. I searched for home.  
You always where my part time lover.  
But like no other, I had known.

Michael allowed his gaze to travel over Alex, down his toned torso, to where the sheet pooled at the bottom of his happy trail. There where new scars in that body and on the man inside, but to Michael he was all the more beautiful.

Loneliness has always been a friend of mine.  
A trick of time.  
You went away.  
I waited for you in the rain.  
I wanted you to numb my pain.  
Please stay.

Michael leant in breathing in the scent of Alex, watching shadows play across his face as the light outside the airstream increased. Michael cussed the coming dawn for shattering his time, his haven.

When the daylight comes I watch you leave.  
I start to grieve - a future unknown.

But for now Alex is still sleeping and Michael has learnt to cherish the moments like these, when he can love without fear of rejection.

Always is not forever in a space like mine.

Michael holds him close and savours the warmth. His Alex. Always. Forever?


End file.
